Nightmare
by JoseGC
Summary: Sam ha estado teniendo pesadillas y todas relacionadas con Kurt. Nada mejor que pasar una noche solo con tus pensamientos y tu subconsciente para darte cuenta de cosas tan obvias y terminar aceptando secretos que ni uno mismo conoce. one-shot. Sam & Kurt.


**Nightmare**

Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento en la cama. Estoy sudando y jadeando descontroladamente. Siento mi corazón latiendo a mil. Otra pesadilla. Otra pesadilla donde Kurt y yo somos los protagonistas. ¿Cuántas veces lo he visto morir? ¿Cuántas veces lo he visto dejándome? ¿Cuántas veces lo he visto en los brazos de otros chicos? Muchas veces y estoy cansado de eso. Todo parece tan real, recordar las pesadillas me causa una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ya ha pasado una semana completa desde que empiezo a tener pesadillas con Kurt, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo pesadillas con él? ¿Por qué me duele tanto pensar que alguna de esas pesadillas se vuelva realidad? Bueno, estoy seguro que si mi pesadilla en la que él muere se hace realidad, pues yo si me sentiré mal porque él es mi amigo y somos compañeros, pero ¿Por qué me duele pensar que él me puede dejar para siempre? ¿Por qué me duele imaginármelo en los brazos de otro chico? No tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido. ¿Qué me importa si él llega a estar en los brazos de otro chico? Si eso pasara yo debería estar feliz por él porque encontró a alguien especial. Nuevamente una punzada ataca mi pecho. Quizás solo sean celos de amigo, los típicos celos de que tu mejor amigo pasé más tiempo con alguien que no seas tú y te haga a un lado hasta que se olvide de ti.

-Sí, eso debe ser… simples celos de un amigo a otro –murmuro para mí mismo y una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me habla:

«Sabes que no es así –dice mi subconsciente–. Los hombres no sienten celos por otros hombres, ni si quiera si son sus mejores amigos» Mi subconsciente acaba de dar en el punto exacto: "Los hombres no sienten celos por otros hombres" Es cierto, yo nunca he visto a un hombre sentir celos por otro. «A menos que sea gay» Dice mi subconsciente y puedo ver a ese mini-yo dentro de mi cabeza mirándome serio con una ceja arqueada esperando una explicación. No, no, no, no y no. ¡Yo no soy gay y estoy completamente seguro de eso! ¡Todos están completamente seguros de eso!

-Yo no soy gay –murmuro llevando mi mano derecha a mi frente quitándome la fina capa de sudor que me provocó la pesadilla.

«¿Entonces? –Pregunta ese mini-yo–. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Kurt?»

"¿Qué es lo que sucede con Kurt?" Esa es una pregunta que tiene una muy simple respuesta: Nada. No sucede nada con Kurt. Él y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso. No nos miramos con otros ojos y ninguno de los dos sentimos algo más allá de amistad, y eso me lo ha dejado muy claro Kurt sin tener que decírmelo. La forma en que mira a Finn me demuestra que él está loco por él. Una nueva punzada ataca mi pecho, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y algo parecido a un hormigueo invade mis ojos. Me encuentro conmigo mismo apretando los puños con fuerza y respirando profundamente.

«Te gusta Kurt» Suelta de una sola vez mi subconsciente y yo me sorprendo grandemente.

No. No. No. Claro que no. Y no. A mí no me gusta Kurt, porque yo no me la paso cada segundo que estoy cerca de él oliendo ese gran aroma a cítricos, shampo y perfume. Porque yo no me pongo eufórico cuando lo veo hablando a solas con Finn, mientras ambos se sonríen como si de eso dependiera el mundo. Porque yo nunca utilizo como excusa la broma de desordenarle el cabello para así poder acariciar ese sedoso cabello y poder ver la sonrisa que sacaba Kurt mientras se peinaba y me reprendía divertido. Porque yo no empecé a evitar a Kurt cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Finn. Porque yo no utilice como excusa que él me pidiera una explicación de por qué lo evitaba para poderle decir "te quiero" y abrazarlo con fuerza sintiendo la muy suave piel que tiene. Porque yo no tomo su mano cuando está muy distraído o conmovido por algo y así poder sentir su pequeña y delicada mano entre la mía, con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Porque yo no me distraigo en sus ojos azul-grisáceos cuando lo veo por los pasillos. Porque yo no he utilizado la excusa de que no entiendo algo para que Kurt me lo explique y así pueda pasar más tiempo con él. Porque yo no he dejado de escucharlo por el hecho de ver con completa devoción sus rosados y delgados labios. Y porque yo NUNCA me he distraído siguiendo con la mirada sus largas y entrenadas piernas de bailarín para terminar llegando a su bien formado y muy provocativo trasero…

Siento mi pantalón deportivo un poco más ajustado de lo normal y mi cara arder con fuerza. Estoy sudando más de lo normal y mi respiración está agitada. Siento una familiar presión contra mi ingle.

-¡Ay no! –murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

«Esa es la prueba contundente de que estás loco por Kurt –dice mi subconsciente en un tono burlón–. ¡Vamos! Mira y acepta lo grave que te pone solo pensar en Kurt»

Lentamente abro los ojos y miro el muy notable bulto en mi pantalón. El extremo está un poco húmedo y esa es una prueba que va en mi contra y apoya lo que remarca tan insistentemente mi subconsciente. Está comenzando a doler y por encima de la ropa se puede notar como palpita. Desvío mirada hacia la ventana de mi habitación y miro hacia el exterior a través del cristal. Pienso en Kurt y esta vez sin mucha depravación, solo pienso que fuera de esta habitación, en una casa muy lejos de mi vecindario, está un lindo y tierno Kurt durmiendo, robándose el premio de los ángeles porque estoy seguro que él se ve muy hermoso y angelical cuando duerme. Bien, ya es algo muy obvio, si estoy enamorado de Kurt. Estoy locamente enamorado de ese delicado chico de contextura pequeña, piel de seda combinada con el color de la nieve y hermosos ojos que te llevan a un lugar muy lejos de todo y todos. Pero, ¿De qué sirve? Él está locamente enamorado de Finn y quizás nunca deje de estarlo, pero siempre hay una oportunidad. Yo sé que estará esa oportunidad cuando Finn la cague con él y yo estaré allí para consolarlo y confesarle mis sentimientos. Yo estaré allí para él. Suelto un suspiro soñador y con mucha pesadez me acuesto nuevamente en la cama. Mi calentón momentáneo ya desapareció por completo y ahora me siento más fresco y libre de esos secretos que estaban escondidos de los que ni siquiera yo estaba enterado. Ahora pueden venir mil pesadillas porque ahora no las veré así. Esos son unos hermosos sueños solo por el hecho de que MI castaño esté en ellos y si puedo verlo mientras él no está conmigo, pues debo aprovecharlo. Debo aprovechar poder verlo en mis pesadillas porque podré verlo, podré ver al chico que amo.

-Kurt es mi dulce y hermosa pesadilla perfecta –susurro para mi mismo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras viajo en una nube blanca al mundo de los sueños.

******************************************Fin***** ******************************************

Quiero que hagamos una especie de juego, diganme, cual es su pareja favorita de glee? no importa si es una que no es real en la serie, solo digan su pareja favorita. La mia es el Puckurt aunque me guste escribir Hummans.


End file.
